Être du matin
by Erika Arau
Summary: Quelle est la définition exacte de "Être du matin"? Allen la connait et vous en fait part... A sa manière! Yullen


**Petit OS, gros délire xD**

**Les persos sont pas à moi blablabla...**

**(Quoi mes fics en cours? Bah elle sont en cours pardi !)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Être du matin.

Ce n'est pas simplement être libéré d'un lit jaloux qui ne veut en aucun cas vous laisser partir où d'arriver à l'heure à son travail pour être un employé model… Non, être du matin relève d'une qualité hautement supérieure.

« Oi… »

Et comme tout don qui se respecte il faut le peaufiner pour l'amener au plus haut point, et quoi de mieux que des exercices pratiques ?

« Oi Moyashi tu dors ?  
- Je dormais… Nuance. Répondit un blandinet d'une voix enrouée»

Mais tout d'abord qu'est-ce être du matin ?

Le matin est un moment spécifique qui correspond à la première moitié de la journée, cela suppose qu'en nous réveillant à cette heure nous soyons rapidement en forme et prêt à passer à l'action.

« Tu m'en vois ravi… »

Parce qu'il y a des choses que l'**on aime faire**…

« Non Kanda… Laisse-moi tranquille… ! Demanda Allen qui se lovait un peu plus contre son oreiller  
- Oh comme si tu n'aimais pas ça…  
- J'aime CA mais pas comme CA et surtout pas dans ces moments LA. »

Et qu'**on ne se prive pas de faire**.

« Un corps ça s'éduque, si tu le laisses à la dérive alors il est normal d'être médiocre à ce petit jeu… Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis un excellent professeur »

Cependant ce n'est pas seulement se lever tôt et ne pas avoir envie de se rendormir, « être du matin » c'est aussi « être opérationnel » dès le réveil pour cette chose... Les gens avec cette particularité ne sont peut-être qu'une petite minorité en ce monde mais beaucoup d'entre eux jouent de cette faculté à tord et à travers, tout du moins d'après ceux qui partagent leur lit.

« Le travail commencent à 8h00, avant c'est de l'abus de pouvoir.  
- Plains-toi à nos supérieurs alors, mais en attendant viens par ici…  
-Tyran, violeur ! » Hurla le cadet, sa voix emmitouflée dans le coussin.

Car oui malgré la menace qui plane sur eux, certains ukes acceptent d'en parler et même parfois se défendent.

Mon mec à moi est du matin… Et c'est chiant.

« Je vais te foutre tes pilules de viagra à la poubelle ! Avec tout ton attirail de sadomaso du dimanche. »

Un coussin en plume atterrit sur la tête d'un kendoka bien énervé, il s'excita encore plus mais cette fois-ci… Pas dans le bon sens.

« 'Tain Moyashi ! » Grimaça le brun qui jetait l'oreiller au loin avant de tirer les draps d'un revers de la main.

Un corps tout blanc, encore chaud de sommeil s'arqua subitement en position fœtal. Bref je me les caillais et pas qu'un peu.

« LA COUETTE ! » Hurlais-je comme si on venait d'ingurgiter mon repas tout entier.

Je tendais le bras vers mes pieds pour chercher la couverture disparue, je sentis un vague bout de tissu que je tentais tant bien que mal d'attraper. C'était sans compter l'idiot qui me servait de moitié : il attrapa ma main et me tira à lui. Je me sentis décoller du lit l'air froid provoqué par la vitesse me fit frissonner. J'atterris sur un torse familier tandis qu'une main toute aussi connue venait s'échouer dans mon dos. Un cruelle dilemme s'opéra en moi : Plutôt chaude sa peau…

« Donne ! Ordonnais-je d'un ton sec.  
- J'ai quoi en échange ? Demanda-t-il avec un ton plein de sous-entendu.  
- La question serait plutôt qu'est-ce que tu auras si je ne l'ai pas. »

Je lui offrais un regard foudroyant.

« Ouh, que j'ai peur… Tu comptes me punir comment avec ce regard dans les vapes ?  
-Tu joues un jeu dangereux… Grinçais-je »

Je tournais la tête vers la droite : Miracle la couverture ! D'un geste vif je plongeais ma main vers elle, c'était sans compter sur le kandal'embrouille qui me barra la route de son autre bras.

« Je veux mon câlin ! Déclara Yu qui avait semble-t-il décider de ne pas laisser tomber son caprice.  
- Jamais ! Et si tu continues tu l'auras à vie ta béquille ! Maintenant tu me passes ce drap !  
-Non. »

Devant le refus d'obtempérer et parce que je sentais que mon esprit commençait tout doucement à se réveiller, je pivotais la tête vers le drap quelques secondes avant de revenir vers son visage : Les yeux grand ouvert et larmoyant avec une moue de chien battue.

«Tu veux vraiment me faire mal de si bon matin ? »

_De si bon matin, de si bon matin de si bon matin…_ Cette phrase sembla résonner dans la tête du chevelu qui resta inerte. UNE OUVERTURE ! Je lui fis relâcher mon bras avant de m'accrocher à la couette et de m'y emmitoufler dedans. Puis me rallongeais sur le matelas en volant l'oreiller de mon amour toujours à genoux sur le lit.

Être du matin.

Ce n'est pas simplement être libéré d'un lit jaloux qui ne veut en aucun cas vous laisser partir où d'arriver à l'heure à son travail pour être un employé model… Non, être du matin relève d'une qualité hautement supérieure.

Mais tout d'abord qu'est-ce être du matin ?

Le matin est un moment spécifique qui correspond à la première moitié de la journée, cela suppose qu'en nous réveillant à cette heure nous soyons rapidement en forme et prêt à passer à l'action.

Et s'il y a des semes du matin pour les exercices physiques, il existe aussi des ukes du matin pour les exercices mentaux.

Yu resta sur le matelas un long moment, c'était trop pour lui.

Un à zéro pour le Moyashi.

L'époque des uke carpettes est révolue. Quand c'est non, c'est NON.

« Bonne nuit mon cœur ! »

_Moi une bonne baise_  
Ah non, ça donne le sourire, c'est tout

Aube, aurore, matinée, point du jour, pointe du jour.


End file.
